1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an iontophoretic system for delivering a medicament to an individual. More specifically, this invention relates to utilizing an iontophoretic electrode including a malleable structure or material that enables the electrode to bend or mold into a specific shape and conform to a variety of body contours. In addition, the electrode includes a means for balancing distribution of an electrical characteristic, e.g., voltage, current, or resistance, throughout the electrode for delivery of the medicament to the area to be treated.
2. Background Art
Iontophoresis is an electro-chemical process utilized to apply medication locally to and through a patient's skin. The iontophoretic technique involves applying an electrical force proximate the medicament and the area to be treated to drive ionized compounds of the medicament into the skin. Because the iontophoretic delivery technique is a non-invasive means for administering drugs to a patient, the process reduces or eliminates the adverse effects commonly associated with injecting medicaments into a patient's skin, e.g., pain, infection, and skin deformation.
Using iontophoresis to deliver a proper dose of medicament to an individual involves managing the physical and electrical characteristics of the area to be treated. Some issues include placement of the iontophoretic delivery system's electrode on the treated area, the range of skin/tissue resistance associated with the treated area, and the range of skin/tissue resistance between treated individuals. Because these physical and electrical concerns may affect iontophoretic drug delivery, the physical and electrical characteristics of the area to be treated should be considered to ensure delivery of the appropriate drug dosage. The present invention is designed to abate these and other concerns.